When You Want A Friend
by Slush
Summary: Max and Fang discover the power of friendship. Oneshot.


I watched slowly as Fang pulled himself up to the front of the Flock, clearing his throat. "Ahem," he said. "I have been meaning to say something."

I groaned inwardly - time for the annual "it's time to settle down for a while, Max doesn't need to save the world every second" speech. Fang always had some way of implying we should be together. It's not that I don't. It's just Fan can get irritating. Oh, wait, did I say CAN GET? Sorry, I meant IS. Someone should put a piece of paper on his forehead that says "Mr. Silent, Sensitive, and Angsty" What a fitting name.

"It's just - shall we settle down a bit. For the good of the Flock we should get some rest, right...," he zoned out a bit, his black hair falling over his left eye like it belonged there, his wings fluttering like they had a mind of their own, kind of like a cat's tail when they're frustrated.

I couldn't help but smile at thought of comparing Fang to a cat. Mr. Kitty Kat continued on with his boring speech.

"So we are all voting. Max goes first," he told us.

I cleared my throat in a mocking kind of way and stood next to him, ignoring the fact that he stood just a little bit closer to me, his wings folding around me protectively. I moved my wings away from his and inched back, squirming. "I vote no."

He rolled his eyes and turned to Angel. She smirked. "It's my turn, I know, Mr. Kitty."

Fang's mouth dropped open, and Angel and I started to laugh hysterically. It could get fun having a 'little sister' who could read minds. Especially when you think bad about your 'brother.'

"Am I missing something?" Iggy asked.

I started to nod, when I realzied Iggy was blind...what? A person can forget, you know!

_Only you would forget, Max._ I smacked my head with my palm at the sound of my Voice. I hated that thing, whatever it was, whoever it was!

_I can hear you, you know, _it said with a sarcastic tone. Who knew it could be so emotional? I thought back,_ Go away, please._

"No, Iggy...not anything," I sighed, winking to Angel.

I curled up on the couch, and rested my head on it while Dr. Martinez turned the light off.

"Good night, Max," she said.

"'Night," I whispered back, yawning.

It was long after I had dozed off when Fang tiptoed into the living room, and sat next to me. I was half asleep; all I could see was his sillouhette, standing broadly next to me, and watched as he sat himself next to me softly and quietly.

"Max."

I opened my eyes to see a half-naked Fang leaning over me, his musky breath breathing into my face - it had to be a dream. I squinted my eyes and brushed the bangs out of his eyes so I could see who he was. But he didn't take it lightly. Fang laid down next to me, taking my hand and wrapping it around him.

"Fang...," I murmured. But he cut me off.

"Shh," he said softly, pressing the finger that wasn't around me against my lips, and it made a weird sensation come over my body, making me shiver. With pleasure...or fear? I couldn't tell.

"What do you want?" I asked pointedly, getting my conciousness back. He wrapped both arms around me, pulling me closer to his rock hard chest so my chest was in the crook of his neck. Shuddering, I pulled the covers over us. Fang smiled softly, and it made me melt.

"You know what I want," he whispered into my ear, and I grasped his neck so he turned toward me again, and sat up.

I looked him in the eyes a long time before he took my hand and pulled me up from the couch.

"Let's go," Fang murmured.

"Where?" I asked. But it was a question that needn't be answered. He dragged me outside before he took off, his beauitful, dark wings floating above the air like an eagle, molding it into a graceful shape. I flew after him, gliding until he reached a dock that seemed oddly familiar, but wasn't the same.

"Oh," I answered myself once we stood next to each other.

He pulled me closer, and then breezed his fingers all over my body, making me get the chills. And I mean _all_ over. Fang brushed his lips over my forehead, wisping them down until they reached my own lips.

I don't know what came over me, but I kissed him, grabbing his shoulders and pressing him against me like the world depended on it...and it did, in a way..

He thrust himself at me, making me fall down, and obviously that didn't matter to him. Fang held me close so we wouldn't fall into the water, and ran his strong fingers through my hair, clutching my waist. I broke the kiss, taking a deep breath.

"Fang," I said, getting up. "Stop."

He looked at me wide-eyed. "Why, Max, do you do this to me? How many times can you break me before I shatter?"

I didn't bother to ask why he was quoting a song, but looked away. "Because I don't even want to kiss you. Because I don't love you like that...because, I do, but...I don't know, Fang."

He jumped in the lake, and his head popped up, hair soaking wet, face staring me in the eyes. "Well, when you want a friend, you know where I'll be."

And with that, he flew away.

By the time I had got home, I could hear whimpering coming from Fang's room. And that made me hurt, so, so much. In the morning, I took a bite of Iggy's toast, and pretended like nothing had happened. Fang acted a little off, but no one seemed to notice.

"So, Max where should we go next?" Nudge asked me. I shrugged, and she flipped her hair backwards, flashing one of those characteristic Nudge smiles. "Well, you better find out, otherwise the Uber Director is going to come back from the dead and kill us all."

Gazzy laughed, punching Iggy in the shoulder. "Yeah, that would be so funny!"

I rolled my eyes and took another bite of toast, catching a glimpse at Ella, who was trying to get this inside joke, but instead was grinning like she knew it all along.

"Fang?" I knocked on his door.

"Come in," he moaned.

I walked in, and sat on the bed next to him.

"I want a friend."

He grinned. "You know where I am."


End file.
